Saviour
by In-My-Head-749
Summary: Clarke goes to Octavia's party to try and get over Finn, but things go horribly wrong and she needs some help quickly. Her saviour turns out to be Octavia's over protective brother Bellamy Blake. As Clarke tries to get over what happened Bellamy is there for her, but do their feelings go deeper than they realise? Modern day AU. Bellarke. Warning-Attempted rape-Swearing
1. Chapter 1

**So. Hi :) This is my first 100 story and it will be Bellarke. There will be cute moments from the start but they won't aactually be getting together for a little while. It's a modern day AU and yeah. I'm from England so I'm using these school years/laws. Pretty much Octavia and Clarke are 16 and have just finished high school and are 16 and after the summer holidays will be going to college. Finn and Jasper have just finished their first year of college and are 17. Bellamy is 19 and has finished college. He could be in uni but didn't go so he could look after Octavia because their mum is a bit of a liability ad isn't around much. People under 18 can't legally drink but seriously when did that stop anyone and 16 or over can legally have sex with someone else 16 and over. I've rated this M due to some themes and the language but I don't think there's going to be any smut. **

**Sorry for the stupidly long authors note but hey. It's all over now :P I hope you like it.**

Little black dress

I sighed as I stared at the little black dress I had bought when I was with Octavia for this stupid end of school party. Hell, I didn't even want to go. Octavia had said it would be good to get out again and get over him but I wasn't sure if I was ready. I had found at that Finn, or douchebag, as Octavia had taken to calling him, had been cheating on me about a month ago, with none other than one of my 'best friends' Raven.

I had thrown myself into my exams, studying a lot more than necessary to stop myself thinking about him but now they, and school, were officially over I couldn't stop thinking about it. Finn kept trying to call me and talk to me. He kept telling me that 'it meant nothing' and he 'didn't know why he did it' but we both know that's a lie. He did it because I wouldn't sleep with him, and Raven would.

Finn was actually in his first year of college, a year older than me, but we had known each other for years, and according to Octavia we were 'made for each other'. That was, of course, before she discovered that he was a cheating bastard. I know it sounds stupid but I honestly thought he would wait for me, until I was ready. He told me he would, but obviously he was lying.

The only reason I was going to this party was because Octavia was hosting it and there was no way she was going to let me miss it. I couldn't say I was looking forward to it but I had to go. I glanced at my watch and realised I had about an hour to get ready before I was arriving at Octavia's for pre-party drinks. Time to get ready then.

* * *

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. The dress was tight. Probably a bit too tight with too much cleavage and leg on show for my liking but Octavia had insisted I looked 'fit' and I wouldn't even have time to think about Finn with the amount of boys I would have throwing themselves at me, something which I wasn't sure if I should be happy or terrified about.

I pulled on my black heels, which I wasn't that great at walking in, grabbed my bad and made my way downstairs, yelling bye to my mum and getting into Jasper's (Octavia's boyfriend) car. Octavia had asked, well ordered him to pick me up. He had passed his test about a month ago and hadn't stopped carting her wherever she wanted to go. Jasper was the same age as Finn but worlds away in personality. He would never cheat on Octavia. It was obvious to anyone that saw that he loved her, which was probably why Octavia's extremely over protective big brother Bellamy had finally come round to the idea of his sister finally being in a relationship.

When we arrived at the house Octavia was very excited, and possibly already a bit tipsy. The party was due to start in about an hour and a half, and all I knew was that I wanted to be completely hammered by the end of it.

* * *

I couldn't help but feel jealous as I watched Jasper dote over Octavia. The party had been in full swing for about an hour and a half and so far I had downed at least 5 bottles of various alcoholic beverages, which was probably why my thoughts were getting a bit irrational. Why couldn't Finn have been like Jasper, why couldn't he have just loved me?

Bellamy, although being 19, was still at the party. Probably not to enjoy himself though, he was obviously watching Octavia. Even though he had come round to the idea of Octavia having a boyfriend, he still wasn't planning on letting any 'funny business' go on. He probably also wanted to make sure his house didn't end up a complete wreck, like it did the last time he trusted Octavia to have a 'few friends round'.

I headed back into the kitchen, eager to pick up another drink and was just deliberating over a WKD or a cider when someone grabbed my arm and I heard a voice I didn't really want to hear in my ear.

"Hi babe." His voice was as arrogant as ever, something which I used to mistake as confidence and find attractive, but I could tell that he was drunk.

I spun round, ripping my arm out of his grasp. "What are you doing here Finn? And I'm not your babe!"

"Oh come on Clarke! I've apologised. What more can I do?" He said, slurring his words slightly and making me shake my head in disgust.

"Leave me alone! You're supposed to leave me alone and never fucking talk to me again!" I had to refrain myself from yelling the words at him.

"Oh come on babe-"

"Don't call me babe!" I interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. "Now fuck off and leave me alone!"

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you get back with me Clarke." Finn told me with a serious expression on his face. Why couldn't he get the message.

"Oh for fuck sake!" I yelled before chucking the drink I was holding in my hand all over him and storming off.

I decided that going upstairs would be my best bet to be on my own but I had underestimated the amount of people, and couples, Octavia had invited. The only room that was free was Bellamy's room so that was where I ended up collapsing on to the bed and chucking my shoes at the wall in frustation. Finn was such a douche!

I had been on the bed for about 30 seconds when the door opened and I turned around ready to yell at whatever horny couple wanted soe private time but stopped when I saw Finn standing there. And he didn't look very happy. He closed the door behind him and took a step towards me.

"Why are you following me Finn!" I yelled at him, standing up and looking him in the eye. I had had enough.

"To give you what you need." He answered.

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Just fuck off Finn." I sighed, I was running out of motivation to deal with his shit right now.

"No," He took another step towards me, "I know that you want this, otherwise you wouldn't have made me follow you in here, and, well judging by your outfit it's obvious your desperate but you're just too prude to say it."

He kept taking steps towards me while he was saying this and I now found myself stuck between his body and the bed, and I had worked out exactly what he meant.

"No. Finn. Just stop. This isn't funn-"

I was cut off by him grabbing my arms and pushing me down on to the bed. He crawled on top of me, pressing his bodyweight on top of me so I couldn't move.

"Finn! Finn stop it! Finn-" I yelled out until he moved one of his hands to cover my mouth and the other started pulling the bottom of my dress up. I thrashed about as much as I could, attempting to make some noise so someone could hear, someone had to help me because I couldn't do it myself right now.

His hands were at my pants now, and were slipping underneath the thin material.

"Quit fighting Clarke!" Finn's voice was malicious and cold, I had never heard it like that before, "We both know you want this! Just le-"

Finn was stopped by the door opening and someone letting out an angry yell before dragging him off me and giving him what sounded like a good punch.

I sat up straight away, pulling my knee's to my chest and pulling my dress down as far as it would go, which wasn't far enough. It was only then I looked to see who my saviour was.

It was Bellamy. Bellamy had stopped Finn raping me. And it looked like he was about to kill him.

**Yep..soo please review thanks**


	2. Princess

**Hi again :) Thanks for all the reviews :) Just an update thing. I'm always going to try and keep at least 1 chapter ahead, so you never have to wait longer than a week for an update because I'm pretty crap at updating regularly and sometimes it's just the fact I don't have time to sit down and write anything. So yeahh, anyway I hope you like this chpater.**

Princess

Clarke was almost like a little sister to Bellamy. He had watched her grow up for ten years now. She and Octavia had been best friends since primary school and he can still remember the first time she came round. He was 9 and the girls were 6 and Octavia had been looking forward to her friend coming round for months. Clarke had been quiet back then, she only spoke when she was asked a question and she was incredibly shy. She was still quiet now but she knew how to stand up for herself and wasn't afraid to start an argument if she thought it was for a good cause.

He had watched her grow up and go through some of the hardest times of her life. When she was 13 her dad had been killed, shot in the head and the police had never discovered who it was, but the rumours that had circulated the school had been horrific. Some people said he had killed himself, while others had said he had got involved in some dodgy dealings, and then there was the one in which he was having an affair and the woman's husband had found out and killed him. And Clarke had to hear all of them. One of the worst things for her had been that she didn't know what happened, so one of the many rumours could have been true, he had heard her telling Octavia one time, and it had honestly hurt him deep down that she was dealing with all of this at such a young age.

Abby had tried to help Clarke. She was a good mum, a great one, but her husband's death had obviously affected her and she threw herself into her work, leaving Clarke alone a lot, which is why she had started to spend so much time at their house.

She had come through it though, and he had to say he was honestly quite proud of her. Obviously he wasn't as protective of her as he was of Octavia, but it didn't mean that he hadn't hated it when she was crying her eyes out to Octavia about what Finn had done.

That was why when he had seen her go upstairs looking upset with an angry looking Finn following 30 seconds later he had made the decision to trust his little sister and her boyfriend and go and check that Clarke was okay, and thank god he had.

All the doors were shut when he went upstairs, and he didn't particularly want to walk in on anything he didn't want to see. Bellamy decided that his best option was to listen through the doors, and what he heard outside of his bedroom made him feel sick. He didn't think twice about storming in and he couldn't control his anger at what he saw.

It was obvious what Finn was doing, or going to do, and the sight of Clarke in tears underneath him made Bellamy feel murderous. He pulled Finn off her and started to hit him, and he wasn't planning on stopping. That was until he heard Clarke's voice say quietly but firmly, "Stop it, Bellamy."

He looked at her with a mix of confusion and anger in his eyes, and Finn took the chance of Bellamy's distraction to pull out of his grasp and dart down the stairs. Bellamy was ready to follow him but Clarke couldn't let him do that, he would make a big scene and she didn't want that. "Just let him go."

* * *

Bellamy was confused at why I wouldn't let him pummel Finn. Trust me, there was nothing I wanted more but Bellamy couldn't keep his mouth shut when he was angry, and if he started beating Finn up infront of people someone would ask and then he would tell them without even thinking about it.

"But he was going to rape you Clarke!" Bellamy looked at me like this was going to change my mind.

"I know that!" I yelled, "I fucking know that." My voice trailed off towards the end and I was crying again. I could still feel his bodyweight pressing against me and his hand pushing up my dress. It made me feel sick.

"I'm going to go and find Octavia." Bellamy started to go towards the door but I stopped him.

"No. She doesn't need to know. No one needs to know. Okay?" I told him seriously. I would be fine on my own, maybe.

"But what about when the police get involved and ask questions..." He trailed off when he saw the expression that had formed on my face, "Please tell me that you're going to go to the police Clarke. You can't let him get away with it!"

"I'm not gonna let him get away with it, just, not the police. Not the police Bellamy." I repeated the police part so he would get it in his head. I just needed time to think, to get my head round it all because right now it was still spinning and I just felt sick.

Bellamy's eyes traveled to my hands, which were still fiddling with the bottom of my dress and trying to pull it down further. I just felt completely vulnerable.

"Do you want to get changed into something more...comfortable?" He asked me and I nodded in reply. He headed over to his drawers and pulled out some grey joggers and a plain black t shirt.

"Thanks." I said as I took them out of his hands.

"I'll just go and wait outside." He started walking towards the door but I didn't want him to leave the room.

"No! Can you just turn around. Please. It just, it feels like he's still here and is going to like jump out at me or...I know it's stupid but I'm scared." I sighed, I felt completely weak right now, and I was never weak, was I?

Bellamy just nodded and turned to face the door. I quickly peeled the black material off my body and pulled the oversized clothes on. They felt...good. I felt covered up and almost safe, but not quite.

"I'm done." I spoke and Bellamy turned back around.

"It's not stupid, being scared. It's normal. He was going to, he was going to hurt you and there's nothing wrong with being scared." I hadn't really ever heard or seen Bellamy be this...understanding and kind ever. It was like he was being a different person to who he usually was, who everybody else saw and I liked it.

"Yeah I guess." I sighed. I still felt stupid though. Finn was probably long gone so why was I scared of him randomly popping up out of nowhere.

"What do you want to do now?" Bellamy questioned.

"I don't know, just sleep, I think, yeah, I need to sleep." I decided. I could think about this more in the morning, but now I just needed to sleep.

"Okay. You can have my bed if you want and I'll sleep downstairs on the sofa when the parties over." Bellamy suggested.

"No, can you stay, please, just till I'm asleep." I felt like I was begging him, I felt stupid again, but I wouldn't be able to sleep without someone I trusted in the room. I knew that.

"Of course." Bellamy replied, settling down in the chair near the bed while I climbed in and closed my eyes.

"Thank you." I mumbled a few minutes later, and I meant it. I wanted to thank him for everything. Fo rgetting rid of Finn and listening to me and helping me.

"It's my pleasure princess." He replied and I could imagine the small smile on his face when he said that. He hasn't called me princess for years. When me and Octavia were younger we loved playing princesses. I would always be the princess and she would be the evil queen. Whenever we could convince him Bellamy would join in, and he would play the loyal knight who tried to save the princess. Just like tonight. He really was the loyal knight but I wasn't sure I was so much of a princess anymore.

**So yeah, I hope you like it, please review thanks :)**


	3. Snap

**I just want to say that this story is in no way meant to offend, hurt or upset anyone.**

Snap

Bellamy didn't particularly want to leave Clarke on her own, even while she was sleeping. She didn't look peaceful or happy, she kept moving around and mumbling words he couldn't quite make out, but they weren't happy ones, that was for sure.

By half 3 in the morning pretty much everyone was gone, but he decided that it was time to get rid of any stragglers. After doing that he popped his head into Octavia's room to see her and Jasper asleep on the bed, clothes on thankfully.

He was standing outside his room debating whether to start tidying the house now or get some sleep when he heard small noises coming from inside. Clarke was still asleep but was definitely having a bad dream, she was whimpering and mumbling unintelligble words and a thin sheen of sweat was visible on her forehead. He couldn't watch her suffer like, be that scared of a dream, so he carefully crouched down next to her and slightly pushed her arm.

Clarke jolted up in an instant, letting out a small scream before realising where she was and who she was with. Her hands were clinging on to Bellamy's shirt and she buried her face into his chest, finding some form of comfort in the familiar smell.

"It's okay, it was just a bad dream." Bellamy spoke softly, before slowly wrapping his arms around Clarke's shaking form.

Clarke felt her panic start to subside and her breathing start to even out but she still couldn't bring herself to detatch herself from Bellamy's shirt. "Yeah, yeah I know." She did know. Finn wasn't here and it had all just been a dream but it didn't mean it wasn't completely petrifying. She hated Finn right now, for doing what he did and leaving her like this.

* * *

I don't know how long Bellamy held me, but I knew I didn't want him to stop, unfortunately he had to at some point. I was probably just embarrasing myself right now. I managed to pull myself out of his safe hold and mumble "Sorry."

"What for?" He questioned as I sat up on the bed and stretched my legs out.

"For everything," I sighed, "For stealing your bed, and making you worry, for you getting involved in all of this and-"

"Shut up, Clarke. You don't need to be sorry, for anything. If I didn't want to be here and help you I wouldn't be, or you wouldn't be coz I wouldn't of let you stay, you know that princess." He smirked at the end.

"What's with the 'princess' again, we're not kids anymore Bellamy!" I half laughed, half seriously asked.

"I don't really know, it just felt...appropriate." Bellamy replied, "Anyway, princess, what are you going to do now? Sleep again?"

"No. No I don't think I could sleep again even if I tried, what time is it?" I questioned and Bellamy looked at his watch quickly before replying.

"About 5 past 4." He replied. I looked at his face and noticed the bags under his eyes and the slight tinge of red to the whites of them.

"Have you slept yet?" I asked.

"No, but it's okay, I'm not that tired. And I know what we're going to do." He said with a smile on his face and I couldn't work out if it was sly or just a smirk.

"What?" I was slightly worried about what his answer was going to be.

He walked over to a box the other side of the room, rummaged around it for a while before producing a box of cards and saying, "Snap."

* * *

"Damn you Bellamy!" I laughed as his hand reached the pile of cards a fraction before mine did. At the beginning I didn't think it was the best idea. Just like the princess thing, we hadn't played snap for years. I honestly didn't know why he was trying to make me feel like a child again, but it was working.

"What can I say princess? I've always had fast reflexes." He laughed as he picked them and put them on his, notably larger, pile of cards. Bellamy always used to win snap, and it looked like he wasn't going to stop now.

"Right, let's go again." I stated with a serious expression on my face. I was going to win this. Well, this go at least.

I hardly looked away from the pile of cards as we took turns putting one down. I wasn't sure why I wanted to win so badly but I did, and it was going got happen. I could hear Bellamy sniggering, probably because of the look of pure concentration on my face, but I honestly didn't care.

"Snap!" I yelled as my hand hit the two matching cards before Bellamy did. "I did it, finally!"

"Well done princess." He let out a laugh, "You know you're taking this game very seriously."

"I've always been competetive, you know that, knight." I retorted with a giggle.

"Should we keep going then, princess?" Bellamy asked and I just nodded, I wasn't stopping now.

* * *

I'm not sure how long we played snap, but it lasted a while, and Bellamy won the whole thing, which was annoying, but he had done what he set out to do, which I worked out was distract me.

He had fallen asleep now, after snap we had just lay down on the bed and talked about stupid, meaningless stuff that made us both laugh, and he had finally fallen asleep.

He looked younger when he was asleep, he didn't look so big, intimidating almost. Except he wasn't intimidating, maybe to other people but never to me, and especially after the last few hours. Bellamy wasn't some scary guy who didn't care about anyone like most people seemed to think he was, that was just an act. I wasn't really sure why he needed to put the act on, but for some reason he felt like he had to do it, and I kind of wanted to know why.

**So yeah. Here's the next chapter. I'm going to say again that I have not meant to upset anyone with this story, and sorry if I have. Please review thanks :)**


	4. Marks

**Hey guys. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up btu I completely overestimated the amount of free time I would have when I started this story :/ I've also had some crap going on in my life but I'm back now, so yeah, I hope you like this chapter.**

Marks

I don't know what time it was when I looked down at my arms and noticed the finger shaped bruises on my wrists, and they made me feel sick. I wanted to kill Finn. I felt worse when I thought of what the rest of my body looked like. He hadn't just hurt my wrists. A dull ache surrounded my hips and stomach, I was guessing it was from his knees when he had clamped my body down with them, leaving me unable to move. Shit. I couldn't do this.

I needed to cry. I needed to scream and shout and yell and cry until there was nothing left inside but I couldn't do that. I silently swung my legs over the side of the bed, shivering as the cool air hit my arms. I made my way as quietly as possible to the bathroom, closing the door before looking into the mirror that was on one of the walls.

I looked bad. That was the first thing I thought as I found myself staring at a girl that hardly looked like me. My skin was pale and my dark eye make up was all over my face. Tear stained mascara was still visible on my cheeks and the dark eye shadow I had been wearing had been deposited under my eyes. I looked tired. I looked a mess and I was never a mess. I was always composed and together. I always looked fine, not amazing like Octavia but good enough for me.

I grabbed one of Octavia's make up wipes off the side and scrubbed at my face until all signs of make up and mess were gone, leaving me with a red face and looking younger than I was. Too young and too tired for any of this crap.

I needed to see what Finn had done to me, what marks he had left on my body. I pulled Bellamy's shirt over my head, wincing a little at the angry red marks that were creeping over his tracksuit bottoms. I slid my legs out of them, and I couldn't bare what I saw. The top of my thighs were littered with finger marks like my wrists, but the sides of them were just 2 reddish purple marks. I pressed them slightly, flinching at the pain which coursed through them. They hadn't finished bruising yet. They were going to get a hell of a lot darker than what they were now. I guess having a doctor for a mum helped me with something.

I felt a tear slip out of my eye as I stared at myself. It was hard to think that I actually used to trust him, I actually used to trust the person who did this to me. I didn't understad people. I understood that they could be bad, and could lie, and just generally be dicks but I couldn't get my head round why anyone would try to do this, and even more find pleasure in it!

I had to refrain from smashing my hand into the mirror that showed me something I hated to look at, but for some reason couldn't stop. I angrily wiped away the tears slipping from my blue eyes. Finn had always said he liked my eyes. Oh god. Was everything going to lead back to him now? I couldn't think of anything else at the moment, my head was a mess, just like my body. And it was all Finn's fault.

* * *

When Bellamy woke up the memories of the events of last night came back to him very quickly, and it didn't take him too long to realise that Clarke wasn't where she had been when he fell asleep. He couldn't hear her, or anyone, moving around anywhere.

He was going to have to go and look for her, he wasn't sure where she was or what she was doing but he needed to know she was okay. He left his bedroom, and after a glance around saw that she wasn't upstairs. He strained his ears and realised he could now hear the sounds of someone walking around downstairs.

He descended the stairs slowly, his limbs still heavy with tiredness and his eyes searching out for her shape in the darkness. She was in the kitchen. The door was closed and there was no light filtering out from underneath the door but he could hear her moving around with something that, rustled?

He opened the door slowly, so he didn't make her jump, and saw her part way through tidying the kitchen, using only the dim light that shone through the window from the street lamps outside.

Clarke looked at him before she carried on putting the empty alcohol bottles in the black bin bag she held in her hands.

Bellamy turned the light on, and could see straight away that Clarke had been crying. He wasn't going to say anything though, she didn't need him butting in. Instead he turned his attention to the cleaning up she was doing. "You don't need to do that."

"I want to," Clarke replied, her voice portraying absolutely no emotion, "I wasn't sleeping, so I thought I might as well do something that could be classed as useful."

"Maybe you should sleep." Bellamy suggested. She looked tired, she couldn't have got more than a few hours sleep and she needed it, especially after everything that had happened and the amount of alcohol she had consumed.

"You think I haven't tried?" Clarke's voice came out snappier than she had intended, and she took a deep breath before continuing. "Shouldn't you be sleeping Bellamy? I've had more sleep than you."

"Yeah? Well I wasn't-" Bellamy's voice trailed off as he realised he wasn't completely sure what he was going to say without upsetting Clarke.

"You weren't what, Bellamy?" Clarke's voice was bitter and sarcastic now. They both knew exactly what he had been about to say.

"I hadn't consumed a lot of alcohol, and I wasn't physically and mentally hurt by someone." Bellamy sighed.

"Well good for you!" Clarke spat. She knew she shouldn't be having a go at Bellamy, it wasn't his fault but she needed to yell at someone and he was here right now.

"Look, princes-"

"Don't call me princess!" Clarke raised her voice before remembering that Octavia was sleeping, "I'm not a princess. I'm just an average girl who managed to mess up yet again. If I'd have just let him fuck me when we were going out none of this would've even happened. Call me whatever the hell you want, but not princess."

**Soooo, please review thanks...**


End file.
